


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Lost Hat

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [90]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser loses his hat and one of the DiefTurtle pups helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Lost Hat




End file.
